


Premature

by makokitten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Inexperience, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokitten/pseuds/makokitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't find his problem funny.  Irene does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premature

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to h3rring for being a fantastic beta, as always.

* * *

            “So there he was, lying flat on his back, completely naked—”

            “Can you please not,” Sherlock mumbles into his coffee cup.

            Irene’s smile is infuriatingly patronizing.  “Hush, dear.”  She presses a slim finger to her lips.  “I’m only practicing.  I want to make sure I get the story straight for—”

            “For _what_?”

            Tilting her head to the side, Irene says, “Well, when I recount it.  It’s a funny story.  Don’t worry, I won’t mention you by _name_.”  She clears her throat.  “Anyway, there he was, lying on his back, completely naked, and I’d barely touched him when—”

            Sherlock winces.  He remembers very well.  He was there.  “I really don’t think this is in need of telling.”

            She waves her hand around, brushing him off.  Her nails are long and red and reflect the harsh lighting in her kitchen.  “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.  So you have a stamina problem, so what?  Not all that uncommon—and not unexpected, either, given your inexperience.  We’ll just have to take precautions next time.”

            He blinks, trying not to think about what she means by _precautions_.  “I don’t understand.  If it isn’t embarrassing, then why is it funny?”

            Irene rests her chin on her hand.  “Well, the look on your face was…”  She pauses, biting her lip, stifling what might have been a giggle.  “Extraordinary.”

            Sherlock takes a long drink of his coffee.  Maybe he should have asked for something a bit stronger to drown out her words.  A seven-percent solution, he thinks, would not go amiss.


End file.
